Talent Will Out
Talent Will Out is episode 3 of season 1. It is the third episode overall. Synopsis Sally deals with many suspects as she tries to determine who is sabotaging the rest of the performers for a talent show. '' Summary One day a young boy is running through the town streets with a small rodent cage and a strange card. He stops momentarily to look at a tall building and sits down the cage and card. But when he attempts to pick it back up he turns to find that the cage has gone missing. He calls out to the animal, Edgar, and look around but is unable to find any trace of him. Meanwhile, at home, Sally is practicing for a Talent Contest that is coming up. Her dad tries to suggest something else since she is singing poorly, but Sally refuses to change her mind. She claims it to be alright since as a Detective, she should have an alternate identity, then after breakfast heads back to her office to resume practice. She is interrupted by Doowee, who assumed she was being attacked from all the "screaming" he heard. This frustrates Sally but she keeps singing, only to be interrupted by a client a moment later. After the young boy, Andy, confirms that he is at the right place, he brings them to the location of where his hamster vanished at. As Doowee looks around, Andy explains to Sally how important it was to have Edgar because he is in a duo act with him for the Talent Search coming up. He trained him for months and if he can't find him then it will have been for nothing. Sally assures him that they will track down the missing hamster and promises to have it done before noon because her turn is at 12:15. She shows her call card to Andy and soon happens to locate a ripped scrap from a calling card nearby. She asks Andy to see his, but because it has no physical rips found, it couldn't have come from it. Doowee checks it out and they deem it to be from one of the cast or crew members of the show, then he happens to see gun powder on it and fears someone may be trying to ruin the show, but Sally informs him that it is only makeup. Doowee puts the paper in a pack and tells Andy and Sally that they should just head to the show now and he can continue. In her room, Sally is informed by a staff member that she can head onto the set in a few minutes. She attempts to ask the woman about Edgar, but she leaves and someone immediately locks the door afterwards. Hearing this, Sally runs to it and attempts to call for help and open it, but it's no use. Doowee continues to investigate, but in the process is found by a security guard and is tossed out. Andy approaches to ask him if he's seen anything, but before he can finish, an announcer begins the show. A boy steps onto the stage and is about to play his piano, only to find it acting strange. Sally gives Doowee a call and explains what happened to her. They come back to the door and Doowee uses an invention to get Sally out. She runs past them while Andy tries to ask about his hamster again, informing them that she has to get on stage. As she runs behind the set, the staff member insults Sally with her dry sense of humor. Sally tells her that she got locked in the room and asks her if she knew anything about it, but the woman ignores her and makes her sit down. She grabs the microphone stand from a nearby contender, a boy named Devindra and incidentally angers him in doing so. He insists that he was ready for his turn, but the woman wants everyone to perform in their intended order so she tells him to wait and takes off after picking up her clipboard. There, Sally happens to spot the ripped Calling Card and asks the woman her true opinion about this show. The woman uses a sweet tone, but her words are bitter, revealing her opinions while applying a bunch of makeup on Sally. As Sally scolds her for using too much and choking her, the woman turns her back and makes fun of the performer who messed up with the piano. Devindra also insults him, causing the poor boy to start crying. In the process though, he happens to shake a key loose from one of their pockets and Sally covers it with one of her feet to avoid being noticed. It's then Sally is called on stage. Doowee and Andy sit down to watch her perform but Andy is pretty worried over Edgar, his hamster, still. Doowee says it can't be helped though because he has to see Sally perform... although he does ask to borrow some earplugs before she begins. However, they are not needed because Sally is unable to be heard as she sings and is quickly sent off by the displeased audience members. She storms back to one of the dressing rooms, where Doowee tries to console her. Sally throws down the microphone and claims that someone sabotaged the microphone and she has a good idea who it was: The Researcher! Sally goes over the events leading her to this idea then, saying that after she left the room she locked the door behind her to keep Sally from getting on stage. She also put a bunch of powder on Sally's face, dropped a key, and the calling card she had been hanging on to had a big tear on it. For further evidence, Sally uses the key she found to show that it works on the door while also pointing out that the woman hates children and probably wants to quit working with them. While Doowee claims Sally might be judging the person causing problems too early, she runs to the back stage area as Devindra is ending his performance. Sally confronts the Research woman with her evidence, but is surprised when the woman reveals that Sally didn't have her key. Sally also points out her hatred of Children and picks up the ripped card and the scrap paper... only to find out the tear seams don't match. Frustrated with what just happened, the woman calls security and has the trio tossed out. There, Doowee reminds her not to jump to conclusions and Andy points out that he only has a half hour left before it was his turn on stage. So they grab some disguises to sneak back inside. After doing so, Sally and Doowee confront Devindra while pointing out that his act was the only one that went well. She also points out that he came in already with makeup on, he stole a key from the security to lock Sally in her room, and he had her microphone before the Researcher took it from him. Doowee asks to see his card but Devindra refuses and threatens to call Security to get them thrown out. It's then Sally reveals that they never mentioned the hamster with him, then he is quick to flee the room. Edgar flies out of a locker that pops open while doing so, and Doowee chases after him as Sally chases Devindra. Sally and Devindra run onto stage next and she quickly tackles him, causing them to land on stage as the audience cheers, having witnessed this. Sally also takes out his calling card and compares it to the scrap paper to see that it matches perfectly. Sally then tells the audience about the strange incidents that kept going on today and forces Devindra to admit it was his fault. Afterwards, she gives Andy his hamster back. Later on, at her place, it's revealed that because of what happened, everyone got a fair chance to perform. They watch in anticipation as her turn arrives and to everyone’s surprise, Sally sings very well. They then reveal the winner to be Andy and Edgar as Sally chastises her dad for jumping to conclusions by assuming she would win. Quotes * "Rule #1: Never jump to conclusions." ''-Sally Bollywood Characters *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *Harry Bollywood *Mrs. Apu *Andy *Edgar *Devindra *Researcher Trivia * Sally sounds tone-deaf during the episode, but any other time she sings she does very well. Goofs * Sally scolds Doowee for jumping to conclusions, despite doing it herself in most episodes. *As Doowee collects the ripped scrap of paper from the Call Card, Sally is shown with no eyebrows. But when she shifts her face, they suddenly appear. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes